Love
by yamifannetje
Summary: a little part about Athos and anime-Aramis


Athos and Aramis found themselves to be in an unpleasant situation. After an unexpected attack the four of them had to flee away and Aramis had lost track of D'Artagnan, Porthos and Athos and in between the general confusion of the attack she had found her only escape route blocked by a very huge opponent. She reached out to her but she was faster. She ducked under his arm and between two other man, seemingly musketeers. She succeeded to create a little distance but she was unharmed and wouldn't last long. They were surrounding her. It was clear they were after her specifically.

It was no use to run any longer. If it was necessary they would shoot her. She stood still and glared at the first musketeer who approached her. It was a tall man and not unhandsome man. He looked back at his huge companion who nodded and bent her arms on her back after making sure she was still unharmed.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily. The men belonged to the Cardinal's Guard. Surely they weren't after her just because she was a woman, because she had betrayed the King's musketeers? Why would the Cardinal care about that? The opposite. She held her breath at the thought of what seemed more plausible but was simlply breathtaking. Was the Cardinal trying to take her up into his own rangs. To set her up against the King and his musketeers? Did he want her to fight Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan?

Out of nowhere, Athos appeared and was between Aramis and the huge man. The huge musketeer grumbled while he stood up and took his sword.

"How dare you?" he hissed. "this is an official arrest, ordered by the Cardinal."

"And on which ground does the cardinal order the arrest of one of the best musketeers of the King's Guard?"

Aramis blushed at the untrue compliment.

"Apart from the fact that she's a bloody woman, I have no idea." The huge musketeer answered.

"That is a most stupid reason and I'll not allow anyone to harm that girl. Not even the Cardinal."

"That's your choice. We have work to do."

Athos lifted his sword. So did the other musketeers.

Soon, Athos and Aramis were in a fight. Athos fought bravely and Aramis couldn't help but admire the way he moved and he always seemed to always be one step ahead of his opponents.

The other musketeers see to notice this too because they soon lost attention for her and concentrated more on Athos. Someone took Aramis from behind. She kicked her assailant , apparently in a very painful way. He released his grip and Aramis run away to where Athos was brought down by the huge musketeer.

"Athos!"

She ran towards them but at that moment the fat musketeer threw Athos off him against Aramis. Someone cried out. Aramis heard it and felt her blood freeze in their veins before she fell on the ground. Athos landed on top of her and then rolled further to the edge of the plateau they were on.  
>Underneath them, the river passed on rapidly. It was not the water however which did Aramis panick but the rocks who were down there. If Athos fell he would be punctured.<p>

The assailants were attracted by the voice which had sounded. Aramis shook her head to clear it and crawled to the edge, grasping Athos's wrist. Everything turned around her. She focused all the power she had to her hand, to her arm to hold on Athos's weight.

"No, Aramis." Athos said, his voice still a bit shaken "Run. Safe yourself."

"No."

"Aramis…"

"No, Athos. It's my fault you're in this. If someone dies today, it will be me." Athos looked her in the eyes and that made Aramis even more determined. She was not going to let Athos die. She felt how Athos was trying to lose his hand out of hers. Stubborny she tightened her grip on him. Her eyes became wet while she struggled to keep him alive, exhausting herself in the process.

"Let me go." Athos whispered. I'm lost, Aramis. Let me go."

"No Athos. I doesn't want to lose again the man I love."

Athos jerked his head up, his eyes searching for hers. Aramis tried to avoid his, however, which was not easy, lying flat on the ground, holding his now sweaty hand, his face only centimeters away. She blushed furiously.

A shadow fell over them. Someone took Aramis around her wraist. She tightened her grip on Athos and struggled to get free.

"Whoa, easy, girl, easy. It's us."

D'Artagnan kneeled down next to her and took Athos's wrist. Aramis nearly didn't feel her arm anymore while she was helped to her feet by Porthos.

"Now, that was close." The huge musketeer said, giving Aramis a little punch on the shoulder, causing her to almost triple over and fall. She was trembling all over. She only now began to see what was happening. Athos standing up for her, saving her in a fight ending nearly in death. He wanted her to let him die. But she hadn't been able to do so. And she had told Athos why. What must he think of her now? That she had joined the musketeers, brought them to shame, only because of him? She couldn't bear that thought. Athos would never feel the same towards her and somewhere inside she knew she could never forget Philippe. But Athos would always have a special place in her heart. Very close to Philippe. The thought she could have lost him too today was too much to bear .

She walked away from the men, not really knowing where to.

Athos turned around and saw her leaving.

" Aramis?"

Aramis started to run. She couldn't face Athos's anger now.

"What has gotten into, her?" Porthos asked, honestly confused.

Athos ignored his friends and set off after her. Aramis was exhausted and confused. He couldn't help but thinking he had understand her wrongly when she said she was not going to lose again the man she loved. But she had safed him and letting her alone in such a state so she could get in trouble again would not be the right way to thank her for that.

Athos called her name again, but Aramis didn't stop.

Somehow she couldn't have Athos around for now.

The other two musketeers watched the whole thing with growing unease.

"We better go after them" D'Artagnan said at last

"Not again." Porthos groaned.

D'Artagnan grinned. "Love does strange things to us."

"So do women."

"Women most of all."

Agreeing on that, Porthos and D'Artagnan set off after their friends.


End file.
